


Not The First Time Virgil's Been Drugged

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Begging, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cannibalism, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Drug Use, Drugging, Eating out, Fucked Up, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unprotected Sex, but it's kinda, cannibalism play mentioned???, consensual drug-use, dash of angst at the end, fake poisoning, like not too fucked up, maybe???, no condoms for these boys, no one is sympathetic, non-consensual drug use role-play, these tags are different????, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Janus is learning to not murder Virgil.  Virgil agrees to get drugged by Janus and pretend to die, but not before they have sex.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Not The First Time Virgil's Been Drugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathEater72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEater72/gifts).



> Author fact: still haven't dated a serial killer, so my statement is the same. Don't date them. They'll probs murder you.  
> Also I had to do more research into sexual intercourse because my experience is limited (I'm almost 20, and I was only sexually active with two of my SOs). Fun fact: if you type 'hey how can you make facesitting more pleasurable?' you will only get heterosexual articles. I had to keep altering my search until I finally found one that was about a guy getting eaten out to write this.

Janus tested the food a day before. It was epimedium, also known as barrenwort. It'd make him sweaty, have an irregular heartbeat, and horny as all hell. The dosage was perfect. Not too much to cause liver damage, but enough that Virgil would want to have sex. He got better at not trying to kill Virgil. Patton agreed if the poisoning was when Virgil was at Janus', nonlethal, and not often, he could do it. That's why he was allowed to do this. Virgil was sitting across from him, carefully eating the meal Janus made. 

"This isn't going to be the weirdest thing I've done." Virgil said, smiling. "The twins had me when we were eating. It was very bloody and messy. I think the person was still moving as we went. They switched out, of course, but Roman held my head against the guys innards. It was delicious."

"I'm sorry I didn't make you a person. I don't know how to." Janus took his hand, squeezing softly. "How are you?"

"It's kind of hot in here, isn't it?"

"Good. I'm going to fuck you once you're all done eating. Finish up and be a good boy. I want to watch you beg."

Virgil complied, feeling his body get warmer. Janus offered him wine, hoping that would also help make him more receptive. Again, Janus wasn't a monster. He was planning on being sweet to him and fuck him gently. He made sure Virgil consented to everything beforehand. Virgil's face was red. His breathing got uneven as he kept eating. He put his fork down, squirming in his seat. "Jan, I'm really good now. It's really hot in here. I'm sweating a lot. Did you put something in my food?"

That was Virgil saying he was done eating and ready for the next step. They made codewords beforehand. If Virgil needed to stop, he'd say he felt fine. If they were to keep going, he'd claim he was dying. Just nice, normal phrases for loving partners.

"Oh darling," Janus stood up, moving towards him. "I'm so sorry."

He lifted him up, grinning. He began to kiss him, relief overcoming his body once Virgil reciprocated quickly. He took him to the bedroom, undressing him quickly. Virgil's whole body was red. His chest was going up and down as he gasped. Janus kissed his thighs, lifting him up.

"So beautiful like this. So close to death. I love watching fear overtake you. I want this to be the last thing you ever experience. I wish you could see what I'm going to do with you. You're so lovely. Just a doll for me to play with. I'll dress you up once you're dead. I have such pretty clothes for your body. Fuck."

"Clothes." Virgil breathed out.

"Oh, baby, I'm not just going to fuck you. I'm going to eat you out. I don't need to be naked for that. Did you clean yourself like I asked?"

Virgil nodded, untangling his legs. Janus lifted him further, licking slowly. He went faster as Virgil moaned, enjoying the way he squealed and squirmed. Carefully, he pushed his tongue in, sitting on the bed. He laid down, letting Virgil sit on him fully. He squirmed a bit as Janus pulled his tongue out, licking around the hole. Virgil was very needy and responsive, crying out when the tongue dipped back in and then out again. He trailed it up to his dick, brushing against it gently before going back down.

"How're you feeling?" 

"What'd you do to me?"

"Perfect." Janus responded before going to back to eating him out. It wasn't the most pleasurable thing for him, but he was overjoyed with the noises coming from Virgil's mouth. He stroked his thighs as he kept going, stretching Virgil out as he contracted around the tongue. Virgil began moving his hips as Janus continued, moaning as he rode his face. Janus held out his hand, his heart fluttering when Virgil took it and kissed it. He began to lick it, working his tongue in tempo with Janus'. He loved this. Janus was more concerned with him, and he appreciated that. Even if he felt worthless and unlovable, Janus was slow, sweet, and reassuring. He pulled back. "Oh darling, your tongue works so well against my palm. Make sure it's wet. I'm going to jerk you off with it."

Virgil continued his work as Janus went back to his teasing. Once he got the hand lubricated with his saliva, Janus lowered it to grab his dick, making Virgil moan. He slowly pumped him as he made his way back into his hole, finding the prostate rather quickly. Virgil began to sob, riding his face and thrusting into his hand. Janus loved this part. Where Virgil couldn't even pretend to be dying. He was so concerned with getting off. He could be under him all day like this, but alas, this wasn't the only thing they'd be doing. He lifted Virgil off his face, sitting up. He continued to stroke him, finally seeing his face. He was gorgeous, tears slipping down his cheeks as he desperately tried to get off. Sweat was glistening on his skin.

"How are you?"

"I think I'm dying." Virgil whispered, kissing him. Janus pushed him against the bed, pulling away to grab lubricant. He drizzled some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He pushed a digit in, watching Virgil's face the whole time. He moved it around, pressing his second finger to the entrance. "I can take it, Jan."

He pushed the second finger in, feeling slight resistance. He took his time, stretching him delicately. He used his free hand to hold Virgil's. He sucked on his shoulder, finding his prostate again. He focused on it, aiming his fingers there as he kept up his work. He introduced a third finger slowly, pausing his movement when Virgil hissed. "How are you, my love?"

"Just hold still. Right now I'm fine. Give me a second."

Janus hummed, kissing the mark he made.

"Okay, you definitely put something in my drink."

He began to move his fingers again. Virgil winced until Janus found his prostate again. Then it started to feel good, and he was moving with Janus. Janus pulled his fingers out, applying lube on his own cock and lining it up. He pushed in slowly, stopping when Virgil told him to. He finally made it with Virgil flushed against his hips. He waited, letting them both catch their breath. Virgil started to move up and down once he was comfortable, hoping it would clue his lover in. It didn't at first, so he had to speak up.

"Janus, I think I'll die if you start moving."

With that, he slowly started thrusting. He continued to make marks on his body, whispering promises into his ear. He'd finish fucking him, clean his body, and watch him die. He'd dress him up pretty, and they'd sleep in his bed in any position Janus wanted. He couldn't embalm him just yet, but if he made him exhausted enough, it would be the same as a corpse. He got special permission from Logan to do the jaw trick. He would do that before going to bed just so Virgil would look dead. He was very excited for the preview of what would happen in the future.

Virgil was making small grunts, feeling his body flare up. He touched himself, pushing against Janus to get something more from him. He loved the slowness of it all, but he needed to cum. Janus kept it slow, moving up to kiss him. He licked his lips before gently pushing his tongue in. Virgil immediately sucked on it, making him groan. He thrusted harder, keeping the same pace. He put his hand over Virgil's, making him slow down his movements on his cock. He pulled away, panting as more tears fell.

"Janus please. Please go faster. Please. I need you to go faster." He begged, trying to move his hand faster. "Please. I need this."

"You're doing such a good job. I wish you could see your face. I love watching you cry." He whispered, moving slower. Virgil let out a sob. "Just like that. Keep crying and begging. I want those tears on your lifeless body."

"I'll keep crying. Just go faster!"

Janus let out a small sigh but relented. He picked up the pace, still keeping it gentle. He wasn't one to use Virgil. He initiated the using of him, sure, but he never did anything less than caring. He didn't want the body to be any more damaged than it already was. Virgil kept his promise, crying and begging as he kept going. He was lovely like this. Trying to kiss Janus over and over again; forgetting his role in their act. He still needed to get it together, but his performance was always better after they had sex. During this moment, he was needy, and that was okay. Every now and then, he'd mention the drugging. Just to keep up the shtick. Janus kissed his shoulder again, grinning when he came. He kept moving until Virgil stopped. He pulled out slowly. "So beautiful. Time to clean you up."

"You didn't--"

"Seeing you die is enough for me, doll. I don't need to dirty your body tonight."

Virgil nodded, letting Janus pick him up and take him into his bathroom. The shower was turned on, and he was gently washed with salt scrubs. Janus nipped his jaw once they got out of the shower, making Virgil go lax in his arms. He put cream on him, so he wouldn't be sore, and dressed him, smiling.

"Gorgeous, dear. Such a pretty man. I'm going to set you up in my bed for tonight. I want to sleep next to you one last time before your body goes rigid and cold. I love you dear; I truly do."

Virgil didn't respond. He let himself be tucked into bed and stayed perfectly still. Janus left the room, presumedly to get rid of his own boner. He still didn't move. He was supposed to be dead, so he couldn't. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off. Janus came back in the room and got into bed next to him, adjusting his body so he could hold him comfortably. 

"Goodnight, my pretty doll. I'll set you up in your special room tomorrow." Janus whispered, kissing his neck before squeezing him. 

They both enjoyed their little act.

* * *

"You know," Virgil said as he sipped the coffee he made. "You can't really say you fucked me."

"And why is that, doll?"

"You made love to me. You and Pat are the only two who do that to me. Gentle, sweet, and comforting. The others fuck me. You two make me feel wanted and appreciated even though I'm not."

Janus frowned at that, putting down the newspaper he was reading. He took his hands, kissing them. "You feel unwanted?"

"I just wanted to point out the difference. Don't make this weird."

"I feel like you made this weird. I'm going to be talking to Patton about this. I'm glad you consider our intimacy as love making rather than fucking, but this is more important."

"We'll be doing this again in four months, right?"

"Don't change the topic."

"Because Patton says every three months, and if there's a month I get sick on purpose, we have to wait an extra month. I'm planning on getting sick next month, so we have to wait a bit longer." Virgil stretched his arms, wincing when one of his arms popped loudly. "I should stretch after sex more. My bones are awful."

Janus hummed, tapping his fingers against the table. "Finish your coffee so I can take you home, doll."

"Can I keep the clothes?"

"No. It's for your corpse. Put them back in my room."

"They're so comfy."

"Which is why they're for when you're dead. I want you to look comfortable and happy when you're dead."

Virgil stuck out his tongue, making a 'pfbt' noise. "Where'd I put my cane?"

"It's at the front door. Want me to get it for you?"

"Yes."

Janus got up, grabbing his cane and bringing it back. Virgil finished his coffee, taking the cane and going to get changed. He folded up the clothes he was wearing neatly, placing them on Janus' bed before going back out. Janus led him to the car, opening the door for him. The drive was nice. Virgil got to smoke Janus' cigarettes which was fine. They weren't his favorite brand, but they'd do. Janus insisted that they were far better, but to each their own. Once they got to his house, Janus came in to talk with Patton about Virgil's little statement. Virgil ducked out for that, not wanting to talk about it.

They would eventually, but right now he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fun fact: please use condoms if you're not sure/tested. These are serial killers. They don't have morals. Get tested, have your partner get tested, and be safe.


End file.
